


Pain in the…

by ffdemon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Ratchet needs some helps with his back pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally post on Tumblr and strongly inspire by this post : http://semiferalmedics.tumblr.com/post/100460225103/ratchet-comes-back-from-work-and-hes-really-sore

The pain in his back strut is really bad tonight. Ratchet knows from the look that First Aid is sending his way across the medbay that he hasn’t been able to hide it completely.

He has finished washing his tools and calls it a night, before the other medic can say anything or try to get him to take anything for the pain.

Ratchet is supposed to go join Drift at Swerve’s bar for a drink but he knows he couldn’t pull it off tonight. Last thing he wants is to have the kid worry about him. He simply coms him to tell him he is too busy to make it. It’s not the first time it happened and he knows he won’t question it.

Even if his hab suit is literally the door down the medbay the trip feels like he has walked the Lost Light three times. The cold air of the hallway just hits him and he has to use all his self-control to not clench his dental together. He puts one pede in front of the other until he cans punch his code to open the door. Only when the door closes behind him that he lets out a sharp intake. That only hurt more.

The medic rests his servos on his berth to let the wave of pain pass. It takes an agonising long time. It was clear that his hands haven’t been the only part of him that was beginning to be worn out.

Ratchet is beyond exhausted. It’s hard to even admit to himself. It’s nearly hurt his pride as much as his back is at this point. He should get on this berth and recharge but the idea of lying down brings burning pain in his lower back.

He was so lost in his own processor and pain that he never heard the door open. It’s only when two arms wrap themselves around his waist as a familiar EM field brush against his.

“I thought you said you were busy?” Drift’s voice comments in his audio. To his credit the swordmech didn’t sound hurt or angry. His field is full of concern.

“Yeah….I’m busy being old.” He mutters. He lets out a soft vent when the warm body of the slender mech presses just right on his back. “Sorry…” he mutters weakly. He doesn’t like lying to him.

Drift didn’t say anything and just presses a kiss on the back of his neck. The bigger mech moans softly. The warm of his body is feeling so good on his abused back.

The other mech chuckles softly. “Not always that I can have a reaction like this from you.” He teases him softly. Still he should have felt the tension leave him a bit. They stay like this a moment as heat of Drift’s body was slowly soaking in the deep knock in Ratchet back.

“What are you doing here?” The older mech asks finally when the pain is down to a level that lets him think strait again.

“When you tell me you were busy, I thought I can at least bring you a cube.” The speedster says softly. “Aid tells me you retire for the night so I decide to check on you”

Ratchet only sighs at this point he don’t have the strength to complain that he don’t need to be checked on like a sparkling. It already takes him so much of it to stand up. His exhaustion and pain should have bleed out in his one EM field without him realizing because Drift arms tighten around his waist as he moves closer.

“Let’s get you to berth.” He says softly as he moves to the side to help the boxy medic to get up on the bed.

To his horror Ratchet couldn’t stop the small whimper of discomfort to escape his vocalise when the cold air of his hab suit hits his back plate. It feels even worse now without Drift steady arms. He fixes a point on the wall so he doesn’t have to look at Drift. He feels the concerned look the swordmech send his way.

“Don’t move.” He says after a moment as he moves to the small storage on the far corner of the room.

“Not planning to kid.” The older mech answers between his clenches dental plates. Ratchet watches Drift as he rapidly digs out a thermal blanket from the storage. Deep down his processor the medic wonders when Drift became so accustomed to his room and why this gives him a feeling of home and not the annoyance he has expected. He pushes it back not wanting to deal with that today.

He manages to find enough energy to step back to give space to the speedster to spread the blanket on the berth. “Here that would help a bit.” He says smiling

“Thanks Drift.” Ratchet mutters and moves to sit on the berth. He grows as white hot pain runs from his hips joint to his shoulder. He really has done a number on himself. “No need to stay.” He comments.

Drift shakes his head and takes the cube he has let on the pile of datapad at the entrance. “I didn’t have any plan tonight now that my date cancels…” He smirks a bit and pressing the cube in the red servos

Ratchet looks at him. “Date?” he says sounding surprise.

Drift only smiles and moves to sit behind him. He puts his leg on each side of the red hips and presses his chest against his back again. “You always take care of everyone Ratchet. Let me take care of you tonight.” He whispers in audio.

The medic sighs deeply and only nods. This was feeling so much better like this. He drinks his cube in comfortable silence as one of Drift hand caresses his side slowly. He was surprised that it was a normal cube. He has expected First Aid to add a little something. When he finishes he can already feel this recharge subroutine engage. Only the smaller frames behind him keep him up.

“Let’s lay down.” Drift mutters softly.

Ratchet expects him to move away but he lay down with him. He lay on his left side facing the door. Drift tangles on of his leg with his and warps one arm around the red and white waist so he could curl around him the best he can. He may be smaller but that don’t stops him to be the big spoon.

Slowly, so slowly, the tensions in Ratchet disappear, keep at bay by Drift steady warm. Enough to let the old medic finally falls in recharge. “Thank you kid.” He whispers as his optics offline. Last thing he feels was the smaller mech lips plates against his neck.


End file.
